Ajar Of An Enclosed Page
by Rin-chan66
Summary: Shindou Takuto, a member of a soccer team, have made their way through the finals, but every step closer, he feels a step behind the others. Could his past be the reason behind this fall back? Chapter 8 is up!
1. A shadow in the dark

Dear readers,

many of those who have watched inazuma eleven go/chrono stone and are watching galaxy, have wondered about Shindou Takuto's past ,well of course none of us would know it unless we watch the episodes airing once in a week, so to fill your thoughts a little untill that wanted episode we wrote this fanfiction so we can share our expectations with you hope you enjoy it :) . {We don't own inazuma eleven in any of the ways, it totally belongs to level 5}

Ch.1 (A Shadow In The Dark)

GOALLLLL!

~One more win for Shinsei Inazuma Japan~

" YAYY ! " " Way to go ! " "Nice goal out there Tsurugi ! "

" Everyone seems happy…well they should…but why don't I feel in high spirits?"

"Ehh…why am I even asking myself I know the answer! "

" I … know it … I AM USELESS! "

" Like what did I do in this match or any other, other than standing in front of the goal and being screamed on by Ibuki ! "

Leaving the stadium with glee they went off back to their hostel for some rest, though Shindou didn't feel exhausted or anything as such so he took off and went to the park for a walk.

_This evening in the park_

"How can I improve my self and have a role in winning these matches and watch over Ibuki in the same time?" Shindou thought

"What's wrong with you Takuto…for god's sake whats going on! "Shindou mumbled in a low voice and paused in his place and let out a tear

*tshhhh*

"What's that ?" *looks behind * "It feels like someone is following me, no.. i must be imagining"

*Shindou keeps on walking*

**Ibuki was sitting on a wooden chair in the park watching Shindou when suddenly...**

Out of the blue Shindou's shadow seemed to have got longer, where then another shadow, but this time narrower, ejected to the right, "Hey wait a minute!" Shindou said looking at his hand.

~A few seconds later~

Shindou had his eyes wide open and made a swift turn, but it was too late...

"Hahaha I found him!"

A man came from behind and covered Shindou's face with a handkerchief

"My head feels heavy" were the last words Shindou said before he collapsed

The man carried Shindou and ran to a big car

"Shindou!" Ibuki exclaimed and ran after him .

Fortunately the back bag of the car was open, so Ibuki got in and stayed there until they reached a shabby small house.

The man got out of the car carrying Shindou then headed to that house were then Ibuki followed.

***Ibuki traps over an old wooden stool***

"look what we've got here! Another boy I will surely become rich by tomorrow 3:) "

He took them both to a room upstairs, tied them up together, then left the room for a while.

When the man got back, he tried to wake Shindou up by kicking his face using his foot.

"Heyyyy!" Ibuki screamed , then made a twist to defend Shindou, and by that, got kicked instead on his face, and started bleeding, but didn't care much.

"Don't wake him up like that, please" Ibuki begged

_"Why am I trying to protect him after all what he did?"_

_"But right now, I don't feel like having anything against him" Ibuki thought_

"Oh oh…what a look!" the man said smiling "Trying to defend your friend…well all right I'll give you a duration till tomorrow morning" he said

"I guess I had put just too much Anesthetic " he said leaving the room

***lock***

_"Great! I'm locked up with someone neither I or him can stand the other!" _

_"Wait…maybe he isn't that bad of a person after all" _

_"Maybe it is true ,well... Tsurugi and Tenma are his friends, and if he wasn't a good person he won't have friends, right?"_ I_buki kept on thinking_

_**_**_Flash back**_**

"You are the worst goalkeeper ever I can't leave the goal to you"

"_No… -_- I don't think so."_

**~After a few tries to wake Shindou up, Ibuki felt asleep too.~**

To be continued...


	2. A phone call

Ch.2 (A Phone Call)

_~ Next Morning ~_

**The man slams the door open and enters**

**Ibuki wakes up in panic**

"Play time is over!" he screams out

He takes out a knife from a drawer in that room, and pulls Ibuki from his shirt

"No no no...please wait!" Ibuki said in hesitation with his eyes closed

*Swishhh*

As the knife gets closer to Ibuki's heart, tears start forming in his eyes

***A tear slips down from Ibuki's face, falling down to Shindou's head***

_Right on time! _

Shindou wakes up

_The knife was just an inch away from Ibuki's core..._

"Ibuki?!"

"Whats going on here?!" Shindou exclaimed

"Nothing will happen if you follow my orders" the man said with an evil smile

The man took out his phone, and gave it to Shindou

"Call your parents!" the man ordered

"And if you try messing up with me, your friend would be forced to leave this world, and you might follow" the man said roughly

"O-Ok i will, but leave him" Shindou said in fear

So the man kept Ibuki on the floor, still tied up, and yet holding the knife

Shindou typed in his house's phone number, as he didnt know his parents's

~At Shindou's house~

_A maid answers the phone_

"Hello Shindou's family house, how can I help you?"

"You can't help me, just give the phone to the owner of this house" the man said

***The butler takes the phone from her***

"Hello, I'm sorry, but the owners of this house are not available at this instance, and it seems they might not return until a while, is there anything you wan't me to tell them ?"

"Heh... ya, tell them that their precious little son and his friend are in between my hands, and if i didn't recive a million yen by tomorrow's afternoon, they won't see him again, and don't even think about calling the police otherwise you know what will happen" threatened the man then gave him the address

_Just before closing the line_

"Oh sir please, may i ask for a favor?" begged the butler

"Start speaking, i dont have time for you!" the man said angrily

"May i speak to master Shin?, just to make sure he's fine" the butler said

"Ehhh...alright, take ur time, because you're the one who's paying the bill after all, right?" the man said in sarcasm

_The man brings his phone closer to Shindou_

"Master Shin, are you alright?" asks the butler

"Yes" Shindou said giving a tiny smile " Where are my parents?" Shindou said in dispair

"I'm sorry, but they've got just too much work, you can't speak to them...just for now, sorry " the butler replied

"Heh, JUST for now you say" then Shindou continued "Maybe you're right" Shindou said with irony

**_Where are you when i need you?...heh...Like you even were in my life?!_**

Shindou said in a gloomy low voice

"If you realized, I didnt really mean what i said!" the man said angrily then closed the phone

*Sigh*. "You're lucky i guess, you've got another chance to live for tomorrow, but don't expect me to keep you alive if your parents didn't come, incase that happens, I will kill you both and sell your parts, you know real human parts value a lot these days .Hahahahahaha"

... o.O ...

*Locks the door*

~At Shindou's home~

"What should we do? What will happen to the young master? Should we call the police?" asked the maid in concern

"No we can't, we have to follow his orders for the young master and his friend to remain , we should call Ms and Mrs Shindou" replied the butler.

"What?!.. Do you want me to waste one milloin yen on that stupid brat?, that's not happening! " said Shindou's father

"But master! That man said that he will kill the young master and his friend" the butler insisted

"Much better!" said Shindou's father ruthlessly then shut the phone

_Shindou's mom was sitting beside him and heard the whole conversation._

*That night*

"Ibuki?"

"Hm"

"How did we end up in here?" Shindou asked

_Ibuki told him the whole story_

"I'm sorry for all the trouble" Shindou apologized

"N-NO its ok" Ibuki said blushing

"You're parents...must be pretty worried by now" expressed Ibuki

"No they are not, belive me " Shindou rejected in neglection

"Why are saying this?!" Ibuki said taking it slightly

"Do you want to know why?" Shindou said in a heartbreaking tone

"A-Ah" Ibuki said anxiously

"Ok then..." replied Shindou

To be continued...


	3. A heart with no face

Ch.3 (A Heart With No Face)

"Being from a nobel family isn't an easy thing" Shindou said looking at the roof, "You've got to make sacrifices" he continued

"You've got to be nothing you want! But everything they want!" Shindou went on with his voice's tone getting higher and higher.

_Shindou stops for a while, swallows, and then resumes_

"You just live as a body with no soul, because that spirit dies the moment its dream is taken away" said Shindou in a weepy voice "You're just a voodoo doll in between their hands" he said giving out a fake smile "And you've got to live between two choices" he said lowering his head

"You either obey orders, to live, but what a life!" he said angrily "Or either break their rules, but...it will cost you...a great deal!" he said bursting with tears

_Ibuki looks at the ceiling_.

*Few minutes later Shindou calmed down*****

And then continued "Either ways you end up living a miserable life" Shindou said in grief

*A moment of silence*

"And you chose to break it?" Ibuki asked breaking the silence

"Ah...but lost everything" Shindou said

"7 years ago i was a lonely child with no friends"

"Until that day" he continued.

"That day ?" Ibuki wondered

"Ya…" Shindou replied smiling as he was remembering the best day of his life

"That day... I went with the butler whom we talked to earlier, as my parents were busy as usual, to the park. That's when I met Megumi-chan incidentally, and we became friends in a blink of an eye"

"She was an orphan" he continued, "who lived in a small house near her high school...she was just 17"

"Megumi-chan was just like an older sister to me. I used to come to the park daily, to play with her and eat ice-cream and i sometimes visited her "

"These were the best of the days" he chuckled

"But then…" he said looking at the ground

"What happened?" asked Ibuki keenly

Shindou took a deep breath as he said..." Well...my father came down to know, and became angry because he figured out that I felt happy in my life."

"So..."

~_That day~_

"Hey...Takuto, how about we give a bento to Megumi-chan?" asked Shindou's father

"Really?! That's great Dady!" replied Shindou

_Shindou's father ordered a maid to prepare the best bento for Megumi-chan_

"Ok Takuto, go and get ready to visit her."

"Hai" said Shindou gladly then jogged to his room.

"Hh… what a foolish boy!" said Shindou's father with an evil smile.

_~At Megumi's house~_

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" asked Megumi

"It's me, one-chan" replied Shindou

*The door opens*

"Ah ototo small brother" Said Megumi as she hugged Shindou

"Come inside ^_^"

*Door closes*

"Ne… one-chan I have a something for you" said Shindou innocently

"For me?! " asked Megumi

"Mm..." Shindou nodded as he handed her the bento.

_She took the bento from his tiny hands, with her eyes filled by tears._

"One-chan! , why are you crying? Didn't you like it?" asked Shindou in a worried voice.

"N-no it's nothing" she continued as she rubbed her eyes

"It just feels great when you receive a gift from your small brother." she said as she kissed Shindou's cheek while he just smiled happily. She ate the bento with joy filling her heart.

He stayed with her till it was night already, and slept leaning at her shoulders, when she saw that Shindou was wide asleep, she just smiled, and covered him with a blanket. Then she called his parents, and told them that he is staying for the night, though it was her weekend.

**All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can continue forever...**

_~The next morning~_

"One-chan...?" Shindou called out as he woke up.

"Where is she?" he asked thoughtfully

_As he went to look for her, he found her laying on her bed looking unwell_

"One-chan, are you okay?" he asked nervously

"Y-yes, I will be fine, but you should leave right now, your parents must be worried...so please." she replied in pain

"O-ok but please get well soon" Shindou said

"I promise..." She said, pretending that she is fine.

**As he was leaving, he suddenly stopped and came back running then hugged her tightly**

"Ne... one-chan..." he said with a smile

"What is it?" she asked

"I love you a lot..." he replied quickly

"I love you too ototo" she replied with a big smile.

Then he returned back to his house

_~Next day~_

_Shindou went to visit her but when he came close to the house..._

"Are you master Shindou?" asked an old lady.

"Yes I am" replied Shindou

"I am the owner of this house and its render told me inform you that her disease is unknown, and she doesn't want you to get allergy as it might be contagious. So, you can't visit her for now."

_~Three days later~_

"I can't stay any longer! I have to see if Megumi-chan is okay" said Shindou in a short temper

But when he reached her house...he found a group of men gathering around

"What's going on mister?" He asked an old man

"Why are you here young boy?" Asked the man

"This is a funeral you shouldn't be here!" the old man said angrily

"What! a funeral?!" Shindou exclaimed

"Wait...it...can't be..." Shindou said in reluctance

Then he saw two men holding Megumi

"No! Wait! "He exclaimed, pulling the men to keep her on the ground.

"One-chan... you told me that you'll be fine! What happened to your promise?" He asked as he was holding her hand and crying.

"The analysis revealed that the reason she felt ill was because of something poisoned she ate four days ago" said a man

"Don't step any further." another man ordered, pulling Shindou away.

**As he was in great despair and grief he ran back to his house crying.**

_His father was looking out of the window_

And when he saw him, he gave him a smile and said...

"So, my plan worked?" he said giving him an evil smile

"Your plan?!" Shindou asked in shock

"You mean..." Shindou said in disbelief

"Yes! I have poisoned the food for that inferior girl to die" his father replied

"N-no-no way!" Shindou said in hesitancy

**_"You made me kill my only purpose to live!" _**Shindou yelled at his father with intense anger

*Waterworks filled Shindou's face*

_Anger ran through my veins, and my body moved alone without me thinking, although I knew for sure that I had no chance against him _

*Coldy his father twists his hand*

"Aaaaahh" Shindou screamed in pain and ran to his mother's room

_~In his mother's room~_

*Informing her with have happened*

"What?! How dare you try to beat your father? Go back to your room! You're grounded young boy!"

"But…you didn't hear the whole story" Shindou said in great grief

_And I continued my life in sorrow_

"That's my life...I don't even feel like having parents" said Shindou in a sad voice as he tried to stop his tears.

"Ehh?! What a horrible man!". Ibuki ejected

"Am sorry… maybe you didn't want to remember this" Ibuki apologized

"No... it's ok, it's an old story after all" he said with a tender smile on his face, which then turned sad

"I've always lived my life like this" he continued as if he didn't care, "Those feelings...I...mean...love...never reached me from my parents, maybe from my teammates, maybe from Megumi-chan...but could never be from my parents…" he said in despair

"All the love I got...was killed by my own hands" Shindou said biting his lip...

To be continued...


	4. A work out

**Sorry guys for the late update, but we were busy you can say**

**And well...the upcoming 3 chapters, including this one, shall be updated in no time, as an apology ^_^**

**Enjoy... **

Ch.4 (A Work Out)

"Ibuki...I don't want to scare you, but..." Shindou said as he swallowed, "...we must find a way out of here" he continued

"I'm really sorry to say this...but...my dad won't pay a penny on me" he said putting his head down with embarrassment

"What!" Ibuki said with fear

"Come on...but he's your father!" Ibuki exclaimed

"What's his problem?!" Ibuki questioned

"To him, I'm the problem" Shindou said in grief

"What do you mean...?" asked Ibuki

"I was rejected from this life the minute I was born!" Shindou exclaimed, "Well...my dad wanted a girl from the very first point to take a part for him in the piano contests" he said

"And he gets really furious when i miss a concert because of a match..." he continued "he tried many times to make me quit, but...no use..." he said shaking his head

"So, he thinks that If I had been a girl, I wouldn't have got involved in soccer from the beginning" he shrugged

"It wasnt by my hands...but he'll never understand!" Shindou said with tears flowing from his eyes

"Sh-shindou..." Ibuki said trying to calm him down, but things were not going easy

_~At that time~_

"Why don't I see Shindou recently?" Tsurugi asked himself

"I'll go visit his house" he said making his way

_~ At Shindou's House ~_

"How can I help you Tsurugi-san?" asked a maid

"I want to meet Shindou if possible" Tsurugi said

"A-aa y-you want to meet young m-master?!" she said in a petrified voice

"Mm? Yes if possible" Tsurugi replied

_~In the waiting room~_

"O-ok please wait here" she said while keeping a cup of tea on the table

***Maid exits***

"What's wrong with her?!" Tsurugi wondered as he sipped the hot tea

"Excuse me master..." said the maid

"What is it?" replied Shindou's father

"Well a boy came in, and asked about the young master, probably his friend..." she said nervously

"His friend?! Alright you can leave now...I'll see about this" he said in a husky voice

_~In that room~_

"Who are you?" he asked coldly

"I-Iam Tsurugi Kyouske" Tsurugi said as he stood up and introduced himself

"Are you that brat's friend?!" he asked, giving him the eye

"That brat?!...A-ah" Tsurugi replied in confusion

_As he saw the inazuma mark on Tsurugi's jacket, anger possessed him_

_**"That stupid boy died ok! So spread this to your teammates, and don't ask about him ever again...you can leave now, I don't think you have anything left to say" he said**_

***Tsurugi blinked twice***

"Didn't you hear me?!" he said raising his voice

"Y-yes" Tsurugi replied nervously rushing towards the door

"Whats wrong with that man?" Tsurugi thought

_~In the front yard of the house~_

"Heeey..." someone yelled out

_Tsurugi looked to his right to find a young good-looking servant standing to his right_

"You must be the young master's friend, come let's sit here, I will tell you about everything" he said as he winked

_Tsurugi couldn't refuse, as the guy pulled him from his wrist, and took him to a table in the garden_

"I'm Kaito, you know...I have been working here ever since the young master was born, but he was never open to me. And i really felt sad when I heard about what happened" he said putting his head down

"Do you mean that Shindou died for real?" Tsurugi asked in disbelief

"Nooo, that never happened...but he was kidnapped, and his father refuses to pay the ransom" he said

"Why?!" Tsurugi asked in concern

"Mm...that's a long story, but for now, we have to figure a way to save him and his friend" he continued

"Friend?! Whose that?" Tsurugi asked with confusion

"I don't know, all I know is that we have until tomorrow's noon, otherwise we'll be waving them a bye bye. And the kidnapper gave us the address, so...will you help me?..." he asked

"Yes, of course" Tsurugi said

"So let's meet up here tomorrow at 7 A.M sharp" they decided

_~The next day ~_

"Its raining heavily"...

To be continued...


	5. Dead !

Ch.5 (Dead?!)

"Ehh...it's not the time for you!" said the servant angrily "This rain will surely slow us down" he continued in tension

"Come on, no time for this, we must get going" said Tsurugi while pulling him

_~Infront of the shabby house~_

"So you mean they're trapped in this junk?!" Tsurugi exclaimed

"Yes" the servant said

"So, what's the plan?" Tsurugi asked

"I was thinking about it yesterday...and I came up with this" the servant replied handing him a sketch on a paper

_Tsurugi scans the sketch_

"So...what I can understand from this, is that you're the decoy, and I'm the one doing all the work" Tsurugi concluded

"Umm, well...heh, being a decoy isn't an easy thing either" the servant said trying to justify himself

"So, I'll seduce him by pretending to be a salesman, and distract him until you get in from the back..." the servant said explaining the sketch

"So the back door is open?" Tsurugi asked cutting him

"No" the servant replied

"Then how am I supposed to get in!" Tsurugi exclaimed

"Using the pets door!" the servant shrugged

"What do I look like to you?!...A dog!" Tsurugi screamed out

"No, don't be ridiculous, I didn't mean that..." the servant said laughing at him

"I guess that's the only way" Tsurugi said in an annoyment

"Alright, so I'll give you a sign the second that kidnapper comes out, then you immediately rush in, and do whatever it takes you to find them. When everyone's out safe, send me back a sign, so i can finish things up" the servant said with excitment

"Got it!" Tsurugi nodded

*Tsurugi heads to the back*

"Heeeeeeeeey, heeeeeeeey people, come out and see...you're gonna miss half of your lives if u missed this! It is a really great opportunity, come on, come on" Kaito cried

***After 10 minutes of continuous calling***

"Something smells fishy" Tsurugi said heading to the servant

"Ya, you're right" said the servant while sniffing, "I guess there's a fish market near this place" he continued

"-_-...i didn't mean it this way" Tsurugi said screaming at him

"The house seems to be empty" Tsurugi said looking through a window which had its curtains open

"Maybe we just...came too early...the man might've got something else to do at this time" the servant replied, "Heeeey, then we must use our chance" he continued

"Yes, we must get in at any cost" Tsurugi pointed out

"Ok, let's break the door" the servant said raising up his sleeves "On the count of three" he continued

**"One...Two...Three"**

***The door crushes open***

"Let's go find them!" the servant screamed out

"Hai..." Tsurugi replied

"But...Tsurugi please be careful, he might be still in here and for sure he must be armed" the servant said stopping him

"Don't worry" Tsurugi replied giving him a warm smile

"Master Shindou...and his young friend! Where are you?"

"Hey Shindou-san...I've come here to save you"

***Tsurugi opened a door***

"Shindou-san! Are you in here?" Tsurugi asked "Ehh...no one" he continued

But then...

***Tsurugi pauses with his eyes wide open***

"I-It can't be! What is this?!" Tsurugi said in shock "Could it be that that insane man killed them?!" Tsurugi wondered in disbelief as he leaned against the wall

"Hey Tsurugi! You just stopped calling out for them, did you find them? " the servant asked heading to the room Tsurugi was in

***He enters the room***

"Tsurugi!...I said...did you find them?! Tsurugi...Tsurugi, heey Tsurugi, what happened ?" the servant continued waving his hand right in front of Tsurugi's face

**_Tsurugi said nothing but pointed at some blood patches on the ground_**

"N-Nowayy...he...actually killed them!" the servant said in a shaky voice

***Tsurugi still speechless***

"Tsurugi, get up, let's leave this place now! Come on!" Kaito insisted

***Kaito helped Tsurugi stand up and took him out of the place***

_~In a bus stop~_

"I just don't get it!" said the servant putting his hands on his head "It's not even noon yet!" he continued

"Ehh...why did he kill them?!" the servant said thumping his hand on the seat chair

***A tear trickles down Tsurugi's face***

***Tsurugi stands up***

"Despair, anger, sadness, or any other feeling, won't help us retrieve them" Tsurugi said wiping his face

"I'll go tell my teammates about this, and you go thank mister Shindou for all his hard work" said Tsurugi with his back turned

*A bus arrives*

"Come on..." Tsurugi said heading to the bus

"Hai..." the servant said in despair

To be continued...


	6. A black and white fight

Ch.6 (A Black And White Fight)

"Ouch...you didn't have to kick me like that" Shindou said in agony

"I wanted to do that a long time ago" Ibuki said smiling

***Shindou punches him***

"Well, let's not start fighting again" Ibuki said while rubbing his hand, "That was just one weird escape" he continued

***Flashback***

"It's all your fault!" Ibuki said angrily, "So now, you must get me out of here!" he continued while struggling to get out from the rope

_Shindou was thinking deeply about a plan, so he ignored Ibuki for a while..._

"Heeey, can't you hear me?" Ibuki called out

"Find a solution now! I have to study basketball aboard with the best team ever, I can't die in here, do something!" he continued whinning

"Aaaaaaaaah, shut up you and your basketball, do you think that I am the one obsessed with this place? Ha? I also want to get out of here!" Shindou replied

"But that's not my problem, you're the one who dragged me in here" Ibuki shrugged

"Oh yeah really! No one told you to come here after me" Shindou replied gnashing his teeth

"Ummm...still!..." Ibuki replied although he knew that Shindou was right

"Now instead of blaming me, try to find a solution..." Shindou said trying to stop the fight

"Oh no, we're not done yet!" Ibuki said cutting him

"Shut up, shut up, would you please just zip it!...troublemaker...I'm trying to focus more about escaping in here, and all you think about is trying to make me feel guilty for what YOU'VE done!" Shindou said raising his voice

"Don't scream at me like that!" Ibuki replied with anger

***After 5 minutes of endless fighting***

"Eh...ehh, I'm breathless!" Shindou said worn out

"Eh...why are you telling me this?...ehh, as if I care..." Ibuki replied trying to tease Shindou

"Tchh...you'll just never stop acting like a kid" Shindou said crossing his eyes

"You've got a problem with that...you...little brat...?" Ibuki asked "Hey wait a minute, what did you say?" he continued

"Little kid" Shindou replied "Got a problem with that?" he continued trying to imitate Ibuki

"No, not that" Ibuki replied shaking his head, "Act breathless again!" he ordered

"I wasn't acting!" Shindou exclaimed

"Oh my god! Kidnapper, hey kidnapper!" Ibuki screamed out, "Act breathless!" he whispered to Shindou

"WHAT IS IT?" the kidnapper asked in frustration

"What in the world are you doing?" Shindou whispered back

***Kidnapper gets in***

***Shindou acting breathless***

"Oh kidnapper please help me! My friend in here suffers from asthma" Ibuki begged

"Oh no, what should I do?, what should I do?" the kidnapper asked nervously

"Inhaler!" Ibuki suggested, "Do u have one?" he asked

"Nooo, oh my god!" the kidnapper replied in shivers "My million yen are gone!" he continued totally broken down

"Then what're you waiting for, go get one!" Ibuki ordered

***Kidnapper rushs to the door***

_But then stops..._

"Wait how much does it cost?" the kidnapper asked in curiousity

"I dont know, maybe five yens! Hey wait a minute, why do you even care about that? You're a kidnapper, you can steal one!" Ibuki replied

"Aaah right" the kidnapper said nodding his head

***Shindou still acting breathless***

"Come on fast, before he dies!" Ibuki cried out

"Okay..." the kidnapper replied "I guess I have to increase the ransom" he continued in a low voice as he pulled the door and rushed to the nearest pharmacy

"Okay he's gone now, you can stop this hideous act of yours..." Ibuki ordered

"But...now what? We have to get out of here before he comes back, you should have thought of that before getting all reckless!" Shindou replied

"Me?! Why I was the one who had sent him out!" Ibuki justified

"What? I played a big part in that too" Shindou replied

"Your role is barely noticable, because of your ridiculous acting..." Ibuki said smiling at Shindou

"What?!" Shindou asked as his face was filled with anger

"I don't even know how he believed that" Ibuki continued teasing

"Ibuki, stop it, thanks God your stupid plan worked, that was a miracle!" Shindou replied, rolling his eyes

"Hey Shindou, watch your language!" Ibuki roared back

"Why? What did I say?" asked Shindou

"You said that my plan is stupid, and it's a miracle that it worked" Ibuki answered

"-_-, you really didn't have to repeat that you know...well, it's the truth after all...don't you want to hear it?" Shindou replied

"It is not true!" Ibuki rejected

"Yes it is, and you know what...you are just a kid!" Shindou said as he turned around and closed his eyes

"Damn it Shindou, you are soo annoying, I just hate being with you!" Ibuki screamed

"And you know what, I prefer being stuck in a smaller room with cockroaches in it, than being stuck with you!" Shindou continued as he turned back

"Shindou you..." Ibuki said frowning

_Ibuki couldn't bear Shindou's attitude anymore, so he just kicked him by his foot_

***Shindou gets striked towards the door, and the door opens***

_**"What? I can't believe it, to his hurry he forgot to lock the door. See I told you that my plan was brilliant!" Ibuki said with laughter while Shindou kept quite**_

"Come on get up, let's leave already before he comes back!" Ibuki said while trying to get up

"O-ok..." Shindou agreed

To be continued

**Minna-san thanks for reading please review for the upcoming chapters...^_^**


	7. Favours

Ch.7 (Favours)

***Still in the flashback***

"Hey, would you mind if you stopped walking like an ant, the time isn't on our side" Shindou cried

"I'm trying to! But as you can see, he tied my legs up too" Ibuki complained

"That's for annoying him all night by stumping your feet on the ground endlessly!" Shindou explained

***Ibuki traps and bumps into the cabin***

***Cabin falls on him***

BAMMM

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ibuki screamed out

_Shindou tries to push the cabin away_

"Eh...ehh, it's too heavy" Shindou said under his breath, "Don't worry Ibuki, everything will be fine" he continued in a sweet gentle voice

"Tchhhhh...my ribs are squashed!" Ibuki yelled

"Just give me a seconddd" Shindou said while trying his best to push it away

***Cabin gets off Ibuki***

"Hey are you alright?..." Shindou asked, "Damn it, you're bleeding awfully" he continued

"I'm fine..." Ibuki answered carelessly as he fixes his position

"No you are not!" Shindou replied

_**"Here...don't move" Shindou said as he took out a bandage from his pocket, and started wrapping it around Ibuki's wound**_

"Hey, I told you I'm fine" Ibuki insisted pushing Shindou away

"And I said don't move...please" Shindou replied looking right into Ibuki's eyes

_Ibuki stopped moving and waited for Shindou, who took some time, as his hands were tied up_

"Done, let's untie ourselves, and leave this place before that stupid man returns back" Shindou continued

_~In the kitchen~_

"Here" Shindou said pointing at a knife, "We'll use that to cut the rope" he continued

***Shindou trying to untie Ibuki's hands***

"Come on, do it fast!" Ibuki whined once more

"For your information...I'm doing this with my hands tied up, so stop complaining...I'm fed up of your childish acts" Shindou screamed

"Tschh, but that man might come back at any moment!" Ibuki continued but in a lower voice

_Shindou throws the knife to Ibuki_

"Here...now do your legs for yourself" Shindou said crossed out

***Ibuki starts cutting***

"Hey...come on, faster!" Shindou said softening his voice

"-_-, I don't sound like that...and stop acting like a parrot" Ibuki replied

***Ibuki now unties Shindou***

"Come on, let's leave!" Shindou said pulling Ibuki

***Shindou tries to open the door***

"Bummer, he didn't forget to close this one!" Shindou continued

"Hey" said Ibuki pointing at the pets door, "That door isn't locked" he continued

"-_-...ehh, I guess it's the only way then...ha?" Shindou replied

***End of flashback***

"Hey Ibuki, snap out of it, not the right time!" Shindou said while dragging Ibuki

"Why are the streets so empty?..." Ibuki asked, "as if we're the only ones left in this planet!" he concluded

"There" Shindou said pointing at a huge tree, "It's just perfect" he continued

_~Under the tree~_

"I'm here at this moment...in the middle of nowhere...under the rain, while I would've been in my warm bed by now, wide asleep...and it's all your fault" Ibuki moaned

"Ibuki...I told you, I'm not the one who told you to follow me, besides there's nothing I can do" Shindou yelled

"You can...don't you have a phone, call your driver or anyone to take us home already" Ibuki insisted

"Listen,...*tchhho*...that man took it from me...* tchhho*...so it's just out of my hands" Shindou said while sneezing continuously

"Hey, did you catch a cold?" Ibuki asked

"Noo...*tcchhhho*...I'm totally fine" Shindou said pretending to be well

**_"You don't seem so...here...wear this, it seems like you have forgotten your jacket" Ibuki said as he removed his jacket and handed it to Shindou_**

"N-no, I don't need anything...*tchoo*...especially from you" Shindou said turning his face

"Damn it...do you want to freeze to death?, just take it!" Ibuki said putting it around Shindou's shoulders

"Why do you even care?" Shindou asked

"I don't..." Ibuki denied, "It's just a payback" he continued

"Hey, and why do you have bandages with you, I wonder" Ibuki said while smirking

"Non of your...*tchooo*...bussiness" Shindou said while blushing

_Ibuki just smiled and didn't argue any further, then went off to sleep_

"Heh...kid" Shindou said while grinning

_~A few minutes later~_

***Ibuki snooring in a loud voice**_*_

_Then leans his head on Shindou's shoulder_

"Snooring was ok, but you're so not going to spend your night sleeping on me!" Shindou screamed as he pushed Ibuki away

***Ibuki's still asleep***

"Kid...and you'll never change" Shindou continued, smiling at the moon

_~Next day~_

***Raining crazily***

"Woahhhh...Shindou wake up, things have got worse!" Ibuki exclaimed, "Ehh...my pants got all wet" he continued

"Hey Shindou, come on!" Ibuki called again

***Shindou's cheeks were red***

"Hey, what's up with him?" Ibuki asked, looking at him in a weird way

_Ibuki puts his hand on Shindou's forehead_

"Ouch...man you're boiling!..." Ibuki said taking off his hand, "I must take you somewhere else...but the question is how?" he thought

_Ibuki carries Shindou on his back, and starts walking_

"Hey sky, stop raining!...it's already too hard for me to transport while carrying this sack of potato on my back!" said Ibuki looking at the sky

***Lightning strikes***

***Ibuki closes his eyes***

"Ok, ok, sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry, cry as much as you want" Ibuki continued

_Ibuki stops near a bus station_

"Ahhh...I can't take it anymore..." Ibuki said putting Shindou down, "It seems that my wound reopened" he continued in pain

To be continued...


	8. Sparkle! Droplets of hope

Ch.8 (Sparkle! Droplets Of Hope)

"What have I done to myself..." Ibuki said closing his eyes

***Wind blows harshly***

"Brrrr"

***Ibuki's teeth start chattering***

"The weather's condition have got rotten..." Ibuki said while rubbing himself to feel warmer

_He then looks at Shindou who started shivering irrationally and breathing in and out loudly_

"Oh come on...hang on buddy" Ibuki continues, carrying Shindou on his back once again

_As he starts walking he realizes that the rain has flooded right up to his knees_

"Were am I...in a swimming pool!" Ibuki exclaims, "Hey Shindou, hope your feeling cozy and comfortable back there...cause I'm not" he continued talking to himself

"And stop shaking like a belly dancer on my back...ehh...well I must confess...having him talk to me would make me feel better..." Ibuki admitted

***Ibuki sighs***

"I-Ibuki..." Shindou called out

"Woah...hey Shindou...you're awake...since when?" Ibuki asked nervously

"I can't take it anymore..." Shindou said feeling uneasy

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Ibuki said giving him a sweet smile

_Shindou gets down Ibuki's back and lies on a bench_

"I'm slowing you down...go save yourself!" Shindou ordered

"Hey, I'm not leaving you alone" Ibuki insisted as he sat down next to him

"Your face got bigger..." Shindou said out of nowhere

"-_-, thank you" Ibuki replied

"Did the festival finish already?" Shindou asked

"What festival?...hey did you get out of your mind?..." Ibuki asked looking at him oddly, "He began hallucinating...his high fever must be behind this..." he continued

"Hey why don't you answer me?" Shindou asked with his eyes half-open

"I must take this guy to a hospital right now...if it was just by my hands" Ibuki said in a gloomy voice, "Ouchh...and I must go see a doctor for myself, this injury is killing me!" he continued

"Ibuki...Ibuki...were are you?" Shindou asked

"Hey buddy I'm right here" Ibuki replied

"IBUKIII!" Shindou cried as he stood up from his place, and started running

***Ibuki follows him***

"Hey I said I'm here!" Ibuki said, putting his hand on Shindou's shoulder

***Shindou turns around, and starts touching Ibuki's face***

"Is this you Ibuki?" Shindou questioned

"Yes I am for the millionth time!" Ibuki answered

"Hey why don't you answer me?!" Shindou screamed

"What's up with you?...you're creeping me out!" Ibuki said nervously as he slapped Shindou's hand away

***Shindou collapses***

"Sh-Shindou!" Ibuki yelled

_And then carried him back to the bench_

"If I...can only do anything to help you...but it's just out of my hands, sorry" Ibuki said looking at Shindou with tears

***Ibuki's vision starts getting blurry***

"Crying won't help..." he continued rubbing his eyes

***Still a blurry vision***

"Eh...ehh, what's going on?" he asked shaking his head

_Yet no use..._

"What's going on...can this...be my end?" he thought, "I guess I bleeded way too much for my body to handle" he continued putting his head down

***Rain starts to calm down***

_**Everything still seemed unclear to Ibuki, except for these specific droplets of rain which sparkled with the sensation of hope. Next off, they gathered up together forming a circle, that got closer and closer every second, "Are you ok?" it spoke out**_

_Ibuki smiled, then lost his conscious_

"Oh my poor little kids!" someone said with sympathy

_~The next morning~_

_Ibuki woke up to find Shindou laying to his right, with a poultice on his forehead_

"What's going on here?" he asked

"Hey wait a minute...my wound stopped bleeding" he continued, looking at the newly bandaged injury with confusion, "Something smells delicious!" he said taking in a deep breath

"Where am I anyway?" he questioned

_Ibuki was about to wake Shindou up to explore the place with him, when suddenly..._

"No! Don't wake him up, let him rest a bit longer" said a scratchy but mild voice

"Who are you?..." Ibuki asked in panick

To be continued...

**R&R for the upcoming chapters :3**


	9. Rescuer

Ch.9 (Rescuer)

"Don't worry...I won't harm you" that someone continued, switching on the lights of the room

Ibuki stares for about five seconds then asks "Hey how did we end up in here anyway?"

"I'm the one that should ask, what in the world were you two thinking by staying out there in such a night...you could've died...especially that you're in such a young age, your bodies can't handle much..." she said scolding Ibuki

"Hey old lady stop criticizing me, blame that cry baby!" he said pointing at Shindou

"That boy..." she said, "brings back memories" she continued looking at the sky through out the window

"Hey what do you mean?" Ibuki questioned

"He reminds me of someone..." she said while smiling

"Someone?...Who's that?" Ibuki continued asking

"Wait, I'll show you a picture..." she said as she took out a package from a drawer

***She opens the package, takes out a picture and gives it to Ibuki***

"Wow, he really does look like Shindou!" Ibuki thought

"It seems that the food is ready" she said heading to a fireplace at the corner of the room, then started stirring the soup

"Well well it looks delicious doesn't it...and I think you're pretty hungry...this will warm up your tummy" she said letting out a small chukle

"Here..." she said handing him a bowl filled with soup

"Thanks..." Ibuki said with delight, and quickly gulped in the pottage, "ahhhhh...it's been a while since I actually ate something" he continued

"Heh...want some more?" she said in a soothe voice

"Oh yes please!..." he replied with joy, "so who's that girl standing next to the little kid?" he asked

"She's my granddaughter..." she replied

"And what's her connection with that child?" he questioned

"She once met him in a park, then became close friends..." she answered giving him the bowl

"She used to live here with me as both her parents passed out since she was tiny...but then had to move to a hostle as my house was far away from her high school" she continued, "She used to message me on her weekends and send me some photoes...they were all taken with that specific kid" she said handing him some more pictures

***Ibuki scans the photoes***

**_"This whole story...relates with Shindou's past..." Ibuki thought_**

"I was so happy for her...she had someone around which broke the isolation she was in over there" she continued, "She was one successful lady...the girl had a bright future in front of her dazzling eyes...too bad she departed this life" she said with her back turned

"Ahh..."

"Hey, you finally woke up lazy bone" Ibuki started

"Ughh where am I?" Shindou asked

"Don't worry boy, you'll be fine" the old lady said

"Aah" Shindou replied in confussion

"You seem hungry dear...here take this" she said handing him a bowl

"Th-thanks" Shindou replied in pleasure

"I hope you like it ^_^"

_~After a while~_

"I think that you two have to go take a bath...I will go prepare it now" she said

***The old woman leaves the room***

"Ne Ibuki, where are we?" Shindou asked

"We're in a house, can't you see?" Ibuki gave a senseless answer

"-_-, I know that you baka, but I mean...how did we end up in here, I just remember that we escaped, slept under a tree, then...nothing..." Shindou said

"Oh yeah, ok let me continue, you were such a burden and I had to carry you all around like a BABY, then you started hallucinating like a MANIAC..." Ibuki said, making silly faces

"Why no one asked for your help!" Shindou replied in anger

"Then you would've been dead by now..." Ibuki screamed back

"It's better than being stuck with you!" Shindou retorted

"Woah kids calm down, and go take a hot bath" the old lady injected

"Go first stink bomb!" Ibuki teased

"Oh oh, who's talking skunk!" Shindou replied

_All that Ibuki could do, was just smile as everything went back to normal, then headed to the bathroom_

To be continued...

**Sorry guys for the extremely late update, but as you all know...it's back to school :/**


End file.
